


【祁炀】You are the source of my light【车】

by luobei



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luobei/pseuds/luobei
Summary: #醉酒预警，捆绑预警，艹哭预警，轻微道具，慎入#建议各位读者自带佐料，这锅肉可能没啥味#开车贫嘴可能是一种绝症，治不好#没写过祁炀上来就车我感觉hold不住我的ooc了#标题和正文好像没有任何关系





	【祁炀】You are the source of my light【车】

HOG和他们单方面的兄弟战队骑士团，因祁醉强行撮合，声称庆祝黑色情人节，其实只为能分享他和炀神的快乐故事，莫名其妙的要举办一次聚会。

虽然骑士团强烈谴责HOG的卑鄙无耻龌龊肮脏，准确的说是祁醉的卑鄙无耻龌龊肮脏，但没有用，他们还是斗不过老畜生。

姜还是老的辣，畜生还是老的贼。

卜那那老凯和辛巴喜闻乐见，高高兴兴的坐车蹭吃蹭喝，集体选择性失忆，把训练忘得一干二净。

一路上，于炀的神色复杂，脸色粉红，连脖子都被染上了粉。期间被吃的豆腐不计其数，被车里一群人看在眼里，啧啧啧世风日下仿佛写在脸上，搞得于炀直往祁醉身后钻。

骑士团虽然不承认是兄弟战队，但大部分和HOG关系还不错，都说说笑笑的坐下了。除了花落全程黑脸，一言不发的瞪人。

于炀安安静静的坐在祁醉旁边，面无表情。仔细观察能看到耳尖上浅浅的红晕。

“队长……”

“嘘。”

“我，我不习惯……”

两小时前。

“炀神，这么刻苦？”

“队长，你怎么来了。”于炀摘下耳机抬头看着祁醉。

“因为今天特殊啊，炀神不会忘了吧。”

于炀噎了一下。不敢说自己忘记了，可绞尽脑汁也想不出今天的特殊来。

祁醉看着于炀讪讪的表情就猜到怎么回事，伸手揉了揉于炀的头，起了逗他的心思，他说：“想不起来了？前几天不是提醒你了么？”

于炀隐隐约约想起几天前睡前的几句话，半梦半醒的没注意听，重要的日子他都没有好好注意让于炀有些自责。

“对不起，队长我，我可以补偿……”

祁醉本也没想做些什么，一听这话，眯了眯眼睛，说：“炀神打算怎么补偿我呢？”

“我……我不知道……”

“那就用了我给你的礼物，怎么样？”

于炀有点迷茫的抬头，说：“什么礼物？”

祁醉又揉了一把于炀的头，领着他上了楼进了屋，从床头柜里翻出了一个小盒子递给了于炀：“打开看看。”

于炀看着拆了封的跳蛋，简直要把自己塞进被子里裹成球，再也不面对这份礼物。

“怎么样，喜欢吗？”

“……”于炀觉得自己说了喜欢会发生什么不好的事，可说不喜欢又怕祁醉伤心，只好委委屈屈的拽了拽祁醉的手，求饶道：“队长……”

祁醉承了他的求饶，不在纠结一个回答，跃跃欲试的翻起润滑剂。

于炀简直要热到爆炸，浑身如同烧起来一样，眼神触到祁醉的身影，化学反应一样，心里冒充一些满足的泡泡，酸酸甜甜。

等于炀从如同爱情一般的反应清醒过来，已经被抱在了祁醉怀里，一根修长手指沾着清凉的润滑剂推了进来 让他无从拒绝，也不想拒绝。

于炀现在想起来，有点悔不当初，觉得自己还是应该挣扎一下，搞得现在他浑身不自在，总感觉有人看他。

祁醉发现了于炀的别扭，给他倒了杯挺甜的鸡尾酒，安抚了一下于炀不安的心。

于炀尝了一口酒，发现很甜，就多喝了几杯，没想到喝的时候和可乐一样，喝完竟然有点上头。

等到祁醉发现的时候，于炀已经晕晕乎乎的靠在他身上了。

“于炀？”

“队长……难受……抱……”

祁醉被他撩的一哽，差点压不住自己的反应，赶紧把于炀抱进了自己怀里，探了探脖子，热乎乎的，一说话就漫出一些甜甜的酒气，可爱的让人想要狠狠欺负。

祁醉略显狼狈的抱起于炀，不想他再把自己的可爱暴露给外人一分一毫，急急忙忙就回了基地。

把于炀放到床上，祁醉刚起身想去冲个澡，就被拉住了衣角，一转头就看到让他把持不住的画面。

于炀有点茫然的拽着他，红着脸，瞪着湿润的眼睛，拽了一会委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，软软糯糯的哼唧了一小声。

祁醉眼神瞬间沉了下去，不由自主的屏住呼吸，身体立刻活跃的起了反应。

过了一会，于炀好像睡着了，祁醉小心的抽了抽衣角。于炀手里乍没了东西，不满的伸手抓了抓，被汹涌的困意击败，没了声音。

祁醉觉得自己人畜屏障应该是升了级，这样居然还能维持人样。匆忙进了卫生间。

等祁醉出来的时候，于炀已经醒了，呆呆的坐着床上，还有点没缓过来。

“队长……”于炀依旧在不知不觉无形的撩祁醉。

祁醉觉得，不能忍。

几步上前，唇就压了上去，动作带着急切，却很温柔。两个人一站一坐的交换了一个甜中带辛的吻。

于炀脑子转的很慢，凭着本能抓住祁醉的手，寻求一丝安全感。

祁醉拿出润滑剂，伸了手指，触碰到硬物的时候才想起被遗忘已久的补偿。

“炀神，既然没补偿回了，那就不拿出来了，好不好。”

祁醉根本没给于炀驳回的机会，将跳蛋忘更深处顶了顶。

于炀反应了很久才发现他的处境，无助的摇头，想要撒娇逃过去，被祁醉残忍的捻了一下敏感点，呜咽了一声，咬住了下唇。

“炀神，答应好的，不能反悔。”一边说手上进度一点没落下，快速扩张之后，换上他精神了很久的性器。

进去的一瞬于炀抓紧了祁醉的肩，没咬住，哼出了声。

那一声太撩人，祁醉彻底变身畜生，强忍欲望让于炀适应了一会便开始快速的进攻，顺手把遥控器打开来。

两人一起倒吸了一口气。

“队长，我，嗯，不行……”于炀被祁醉钉在原处动弹不得，实在承受不住，快要攀上巅峰时张口咬在了祁醉肩膀，轻轻的，像是刚出生的小奶猫，让祁醉不顾他高潮后的不应期疯狂挺动。

“嗯……队长，队长……”于炀感觉自己和世界的连系变得很弱，所有事物理他远去，一片白光只有一个身影，情不自禁一遍又一遍叫着他。

“我在，不怕。”祁醉亲了亲于炀的脸，再次加快了速度，如同打桩机一般，只回响着暧昧的声音。

于炀从心底漫出的热无处发泄，最后聚在本就雾气缭绕的眼底，越积越多，滑过脸颊。

祁醉看着于炀挂上泪痕的脸，速度渐渐慢了下来，关掉跳蛋，珍重的看着他的Youth。

“你知道今天到底是什么日子吗？”

于炀呜咽着摇了摇头。

“今天，是我们第一次认识的那一天。”

“我爱你，我的Youth。”

于炀脑子一片混沌，艰难的理解了祁醉的话，在最后的高潮即将到来时，轻轻的说：“我也是。”

You are the light in my life.   
你是我生命里的光。

My Drunk.   
我的Drunk。


End file.
